


It's Probably The Firewhiskey

by gayquidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Drarry, Drarry One Shot, Drarry is canon, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Fluff, Funny, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Harry Potter, One Shot, Party, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Short One Shot, Swearing, Truth or Dare, draco tries to pretend he doesn't want it, eighth year party, harry doesn't know why his brain keeps thinking about draco's lips or hair or etc, harry is dared, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayquidditch/pseuds/gayquidditch
Summary: In which, Harry thinks it's probably the firewhiskey talking, but still curses Ron for putting the idea into his head that might make him wonder what it's like to kiss Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 242





	It's Probably The Firewhiskey

“Kiss Malfoy.”

“I- what?” Harry spluttered in a choked sort of way as he wondered why he had convinced himself to play truth-or-dare with his so-called friends.

“You heard me,” Ron said, a grin - or rather, a _devilish_ grin if Harry described it.

“I- I can’t - “ Harry looked to Hermione because surely, _surely_ , Hermione of all people could get him out of this.

She shrugged, mouth tilting up in a ghost of a smile. “Rules are rules, Harry.”

Harry felt betrayed.

He didn’t want to know what Malfoy was thinking about all this - if Harry was opposed to it (although he wasn’t entirely sure what was so wrong with it), Malfoy’s face was probably all screwed up in disgust, thinking about how he was going to put his soft, narrow lips on Harry’s-

Harry shut that train of thought down real quick.

He didn’t realize he was sitting in silence, openmouthed, until Ron said, “Harry? All right there, mate?”

“Er- yeah, um. Yeah.”

“We’re waiting, Harry,” Dean said in a singsong voice.

“Yeah, mate, don’t ruin our fun!” Seamus stepped in.

Harry didn’t think _they_ were ones to talk as they had been comfortably snogging in front of twenty people for the past five minutes, only pausing to watch _other_ people do outlandish dares. Like kissing Malfoy.

And it’s not like _they_ had to kiss their arch-enemy. Even if said arch-enemy had been looking particularly fit lately. And his white-blond hair awfully eye-catching. Or has been wearing (obviously designer) slacks that reveal his rounded arse that Harry would very much like to tou-

Harry told his brain to shut the fuck up.

Harry knew that unless he somehow shut the dare down, he would _have_ to kiss Malfoy. After all, Malfoy would never pass up an opportunity to embarrass Harry. It’s not like Harry cared _that_ much about his pride, either. He really didn’t mind if people thought he was a coward. Or if they-

“Scared, Potter?”

Malfoy. Of course, it had to be Malfoy. The very person he was being _forced_ to snog. Of course, _he_ would be the one to make Harry do the exact thing he of course would never, ever, in any universe, want to do. At all. Ever.

“No! No, I’m not. Fine, I’ll do it!” Harry said, exasperated. He finally allowed himself to look at Malfoy, ignoring the cheers of the circle, as he slowly edged forwards towards him.

Harry was stuck looking into Malfoy’s eyes. They were silvery-gray, dark around the pupil, shining with a glint of a challenge and sparkling with the smirk Harry knew was on his mouth and - something else.

Harry’s heart was in his throat, and he knew he would lose his nerve if he stopped now. 

Malfoy was leaning back on his hands, his legs out in front of him. He made no effort to come closer to Harry as Harry reached him. There was a nervous tension in his shoulders as Harry put his knees on opposite sides of Malfoy’s left leg. Harry leaned forward and put his hand flat beside him, his thumb brushing Malfoy’s hip and sending a shiver up his arm. Harry leaned forward and tilted his head. With a moment’s hesitation, he stopped, their lips a mere inch from each other. 

Harry could hear Malfoy’s breath coming in short gasps, but he didn’t stop to wonder why, and the next moment their lips connected. Malfoy’s lips were soft, supple, moving underneath his, and Harry had never felt anything as warm, as intense, as wonderful. Harry forgot to pull away and accidentally released a tiny moan into Malfoy’s mouth that he hoped no one heard - but Malfoy pulled away with a gasp.

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter,” he said in a strangely quiet, husky voice that made Harry’s breath catch.

Malfoy didn’t expect Harry to respond with, “Oh, I did,” and kiss him again.

But that was all right with both of them.


End file.
